


The Study Of Cooking

by VoidScreamsXxX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidScreamsXxX/pseuds/VoidScreamsXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at school all Stiles wants to do is relax but with Lydia Martin around that was never going to happen. Studying ensues and Stiles cooking???</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Study Of Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is just a short one shot of stydia. I have not written anything in 4 years and my first time writting Stiles and Lydia, they are very hard to write being so witty and sarcastic. So this is gonna be so rusty and not very well done but thanks for acknowledging it :) well enjoy x

"Ugh", A groan of frustration comes from the bed as Stiles drops his chemistry book on his face, boredom setting in. He turns to face the strawberry blonde girl next to him, who he can just feel rolling her eyes. 

"What?" He asks, knowing the answer. "It's only been an hour Stiles, you are, aware of that, aren't you." "Yes, I am aware" They both share a look equally irritated and amused. "Why are we even studying again, your grades are fine".

Lydia sighs from behind her book "Yes they are fine, but mine are just fine which is not good enough. I've missed too much school lately and I need to get my grades and gpa back up. As for you, you need to keep your grades level and possibly get them up, before any other supernatural weirdness comes around".

Stiles stares at Lydia in slight disbelief "Lydia, you are getting A's on your tests and homework" "And your point is?" Lydia throws Stiles a look that turns into amusement as he repeatedly opens and closes his mouth but doesn't say anything, struggling to come up with a retort.

"Okay then, but why do I have to study this much, I mean it's not like I can be top of the class with you around" "hmm true" Stiles watches as she purses her lips and looks up before smirking "but if you try, beating you will taste that much sweeter" Stiles scoffs but smiles at her reaction, catching her as she smirks into her text book. 

He sighs and looks up at the ceiling for a moment. "Hey lyds, hungry?" Lydia puts on a contemplating face before her eyes light up and she darts out the room. "Son of a.." They have always been competitive but this time it was on. Stiles races after her trying to get to the kitchen first, which unfortunately ends with him falling into the kitchen counter and having Lydia laugh at him. "Oh my god ha ha ha are you okay" she asks between fits on laughter. "I'm just peachy" Stiles responds with an okay sign, though his voice strained.

Lydia walks around the kitchen, she knew where everything went and where it can be found. She knew this kitchen better than her own. Stiles watches her fondly, her delicate fingers running along the work tops and cupboards. Her long hair cascading over her milky shoulders. 

She turns and their eyes meet. Emerald green meets liquid amber. Losing themselves for a moment yet almost challenging the other to look away first.

Stiles coughed breaking the contact and grabbed the pizza menu but turned to look back at the girl in question when she sighs. "I'm not in the mood for pizza" "w-what? How can you not be in the mood for pizza lyds it's pizza. It's art, it is delicious and heaven in an edible object. The guy who invented pizza is a god I swear, if I could meet him, I'd shake his hand and maybe make my own recipes and-" stiles stops mid ramble and mid flail, looking at an amused Lydia. "But uh yeah, if you don't want pizza that's uh that's cool"

"I was thinking something along the healthier route. I mean how do you enjoy pizza, that much that can't be good for you, plus aren't you always on your dad's case about eating healthy?" "oh but it is, it's good for my taste buds. But hey I am healthy! And my dad is a different story with his health." "Stiles you ate two portions of curly fries in front of me yesterday, then four packets of reeces! " "oh hey do not insult the curly fries you, those fries were a gift from God, the server gave me two portions accidently okay, what was I meant to do leave them? Now that wouldn't be fair on them they deserved to be eaten!"

Stiles ponders for a moment before going into the cupboard and getting a mental list of ingredients out. Lydia watches on curiously. "Stiles, what are you doing?" "I uh I'm going to make us some pasta, if you'd like" nerves creeping into his voice.

Lydia looked as him bewildered for a moment. As if she had looked at a canvas multiple times but just only now noticing a detail that she had missed before. 

"You know how to cook?" Stiles gave a small smile looking at the ground, he rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, where my dad started to work later nights and after well my mum.."

The air becomes sollom for a minute. "I asked Melissa to teach me to cook" he smiles lightly "we expanded on the knowledge I gained from my mum and then turned it into a weekly thing". Lydia smiles softly and moves toward him. "That's really sweet" she says as she stands in front of him, the air a little heavier. "However I want to help".

Stiles starts to chuckle, Lydia looks up at him with a pout "what?" "Sorry lyds but no you can't help" stiles kisses her forehead and carries on preparing the food. "And why is that?" Lydia challenges, Stiles smirks "Lyds do you remember what happened last time you tried to cook?".

Lydia shuddered, "Hey those cookies were really hard to make!" Stiles laughs in response "They were "really hard" because you cooked them too long until they were solid!" He teases. Lydia scoffs and crosses her arms as Stiles starts to cook.

Lydia leans back against the worktop, she couldn't deny that the smell was tantalising and mouthwatering, neither was the view in her opinion. Stiles plaid covered body moving in harmony as if it was a dance. His body showing no signs of nervousness or anxiety just a smile as he cooks. He looked completely at peace, his amber eyes full of life as he cooks and taste tests the food.

Which in turn puts Lydia at ease as she slowly walks behind him, going on her tip toes to try and look over his shoulder. Sometimes the height difference annoyed her. She was itching to add something to the mix, picking up some herbs she tried to add them quickly. Stiles frowns slightly and pats her hand away with a small smirk.

"Go and sit down lyds it shouldn't be long" he smiles as Lydia pouts and sits at the table watching him. They share their usual level of sassy and sarcastic comments seeing who could top the other. 

When Stiles turns he rolls his eyes at her pout, he grabs a spoon and walkes over to her, he lets her taste a little of the sauce. She mmm's in delight and sits back down, making him smile with confidence.

 As he dishes up Stiles wipes his hand on his thighs nervously, he has not had to worry about what others think of his cooking in a while. He watches nervously to see what she thinks and waits for her to take a bite before eating himself. He smiles sheepishly as she moans in delight and closes her eyes when she eats. 

"Stiles, this is so good! Mm looks like I've got to keep you around a bit longer" Lydia says with a smirk. Stiles returns it " I would be happy to oblige Miss Martin". 

They share amused glances whilst eating, a comfortable silence settling between them. Each one looking at the other with such love but neither noticing the other doing the same. 

Lydia eventually looks up at Stiles "maybe you should cook for me more often" Stiles smiles "yeah, I would like that" "maybe then you could teach me a trick or two, I mean Lydia Martin has to know everything right?" They share a smile, "right". They smile with their eyes and hearts for a little longer before deciding to clean up.

Lydia yawned when she got upstairs and collapsed on stiles bed unwilling to move. Speaking of the devil he kept poking her to watch her squirm and shoot him evils. He smirks and puts a random movie on the TV. As he climbs into the middle of his bed Lydia follows him up the bed and lays on his chest, listening to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. He wraps his arms around her and lightly kisses the top of her head. As the movie drowns out and he plays with her hair, they slowly slip into a dreamless sleep. Why need dreams when they are currently living one in that exact moment huh.


End file.
